newfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Memory and Dream
Memory and Dream (1994) — The fifth book in Chronological order. Category (Adult or YA) Description Isabelle artist Vincent Rushkin, she discovered she could paint images so vividly real they brought her wildest fantasies to life. But when the forces she unleashed brought tragedy to those she loved, she turned her back on her talent -- and on her dreams. Now, her old master, she must find the courage to live out her dreams and bring the magic back to life. ~ Goodreads | Memory and Dream (Newford, #5) Themes World-Building Settings Newford Places: * Feeney’s Kitchen: bar by day/punk club by night * Butler University * Wren Island * Newford Childrens Foundation aka NCF * Old Market * Lower Crowsea * Waterhouse Street * Green Man Gallery * East Street Press * The Stone Angel * Joli Coeur * Kathryn's Cafe * Battersfield Road * The Silenus Gardens * Dear Mouse Diner * Amos and Cooks * Monkey Woman’s Nest * Old City * Tombs Supernatural / Mythical Elements Numena Characters To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Cover Artists * John Howe — 1994-HC & 1995-Pb by Tor, 1995 by Pan, 2007 by Orb ~ Source: ISFdb: Memory & Dream Publishing Information Publishers: Tor Books, TOR Fantasy, Pan Books, Orb Books * Hardcover, First Ed., 400 pages, Pub: October 1st 1994 by Tor Books—ISBN:0312855729 * Paperback, 591 pages, Pub: October 28th 1995 by TOR Fantasy—ISBN: 0812534077 * Paperback, 688 pages, Pub: 1995 by Pan Books—ISBN: 0330339591 * Paperback, 400 pages, Pub: February 20th 2007 by Orb Books—ISBN: 0765316781 ~ Source: Goodreads | Memory and Dream First Sentences Katharine Mully had been dead for five years and two months, the morning Isabelle received the letter from her. ~ Shelfari Plot (may have Spoilers) Quotes Goodreads | Memory and Dream Quotes by Charles de Lint Awards * Nominations Below Cutoff: 1995 Hugo—Best Novel * 5th: 1995 Locus—Best Fantasy Novel * Preliminary Nominees: 1996 Nebula—Novel Trivia Lists That Contain Memory and Dream (Newford, #5) by Charles de Lint ~ GR Notes See Also * Next book in series: The Ivory and the Horn * Previous book: I'll Be Watching You * Newford Series * Canon Book List * Characters - Charles de Lint's Newford Wiki External Links * Charles de Lint: From a Whisper to a Scream (1992) Description~ Author * Goodreads | Memory and Dream (Newford, #5) ~ Goodreads * Newford series - Urban Fantasy Wiki ~ Wikia * Bibliography: Memory & Dream ~ ISFdb * Memory and Dream by Charles de Lint ~ Shelfari (Characters, etc) Google books: * Memory and Dream - Charles de Lint - Google Books Artists: * John Howe - Summary Bibliography Reviews: *The Introverted Reader: Review: Memory & Dream by Charles de Lint: *Review of Charles de Lint's Memory and Dream *Sharon Shinn, Charles de Lint | Stewartry — scroll down for Memory and Dream *Charles de Lint: Memory & Dream (1994) Description *Memory and Dream – Charles DeLint | Bookish *BookLoons Reviews - Memory & Dream by Charles de Lint *review: Charles de Lint's *Memory and Dream (Newford)* ~ Curled Up *Review: Memory and Dream by Charles de Lint ~ PW Category:Books Category:Browse